


Safe, Loved, Wise

by oakest



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, This is kinda sad ngl, just a slight extension of the end of that episode where Jane drinks belladonna, your friendly hallucination bonding sesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakest/pseuds/oakest
Summary: Jane drinks belladonna. Charlotte doesn’t approve.
Relationships: Charlotte Anne Jane & Patrick Jane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Safe, Loved, Wise

“Don't do this, Dad.” The voice comes from behind Jane, and his smile blooms slowly. He closes his eyes for a second, preparing himself to swivel in his chair.

She takes his breath away.

Her hair is so long. She flips it over her shoulder, and he watches it bounce. He remembers braiding it when she was a child, wonders how long it would take to brush the tangles out now that it's so long.

She's wearing a navy blue v-neck and jeans now, and although she looks beautiful in the dim light of the city night outside, he misses how she looked smiling and comfortable in the sun. Now, she looks angry with him.

“Don't- don't be angry with me,” Jane says, and he means it to be authoritative, but he's still breathless looking up at her. She folds her arms.

“You don't get to have a drug problem. Don't you have enough addictions already?” She chides, and even when she's disappointed in him, he loves hearing her voice. She can say whatever she wants, he's just desperate to keep her talking.

“It's not a problem if I just have one cup of tea,” Jane says, deciding to ignore the comment about what addictions he already has. Charlotte rolls her eyes, letting out a sigh as she wanders over to his makeshift bed in this attic. She throws another disapproving look over her shoulder, but all it does is draw him in more. He stands, following her over to the bed. They sit side by side, which Jane almost considers a crime, because it's harder to see her this way. All he wants to do is memorize her, the way her cheeks retained their little-girl roundness, the way her other features filled themselves out to match. She grew up so beautifully.

“This bed is pathetic, by the way.” Charlotte is watching for his reaction. He knows she's testing him, so all he does is nod.

“Okay,” is his only response.

“Saw horses and a door? It's sad. It's the loneliest thing I've ever seen,” she says, sharpening her barbs with every comment. He nods again, content to let her take her frustrations out if that's what she wants. He's not going to justify himself further. He trusts her.

“Okay.”

“Just wanted you to know that I'm not blinded by you. I'm not going to sit back and be your happy charade. I can see how pathetic this whole place is.”

“Okay.”

“Stop saying okay,” she demands, exasperated. She sighs and looks anywhere but at Jane. Jane smiles - just a little smile - and swings his feet.

“Want to go somewhere else, then?”

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone still even in this fandom?


End file.
